


Lost But Not found

by Claud_monet



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claud_monet/pseuds/Claud_monet
Summary: Quinn was pushed from his home at a young age and was greeted with many hardshipsthis is a dnd style au (it wont follow all typical rules set in dnd worlds)warningsviolencemental health issueslgbtq+ issues / discrimination(my original is on wattpad)





	Lost But Not found

I run down the street my shoes clacking on the cobblestone beneath me holding the gold coins I was able to snag tightly in my hand, I turn into an alleyway and spot a door so I quickly open it and slip inside it looks fairly empty but it has some things in it  
"a house?" I say to myself.  
"yeah you could say that." I hear a voice say.  
''whose there." I demand as I grab my dagger.  
"whoa whoa calm down I'm not gonna hurt you." I see a young guy walk into a doorway he seems to be my age. he leans against the doorways edge.  
"sorry is this your house?" I ask putting my dagger back into my belt.  
"i live here so yeah." he says still staring at me I don't blame him I did sneak into his house.  
"okay i'll leave." I say heading out the door.  
"why are you here?" He asks me I have no idea what to say, do I tell him I'm on the run or lie.ni guess my mouth thinks before my head.  
"running... uh wait well. Uh, on the run?" Shoot did I just tell him. this isn't good what if he turns me in.  
"well you must be running from something scary to just barge into someone's house." he looks kind of, kind?  
"yeah I guess." I look away.  
"Do you do this often?" His voice shadowed by concern.  
"what?"  
"barge into people's homes." he says it almost as if it's a joke.  
"no."  
"what's your name?" he asks me.  
"Quinn."  
"Cool name, I'm xerza."  
"I should go."i start to walk out the door but I can still feel his eyes on me. 

ch2

I creek open the door but before I can take a step I hear.  
"Wait!" he yells his hand outstretched towards me. " I know you from somewhere?" crap, nononono, he knows he's heard of me he's going to turn me in. "you stopped that woman from getting her bag stolen."  
"What?" I turn to look at him I did do that, but it must have been months ago. "look I have to go." I bolt out the door and down the alley when I feel a cold hand on my wrist .

I look up to see a face id recognize anywhere.  
"You owe us money."  
"I don't owe you anything" I pull my arm out of his grasp and look up to the that god awful scar curved around his left eye. i see a smirk forming on his face.  
"hey! Step away from my friend." I see the young man from earlier run up to me.  
"oh, so this is your friend." he says grabbing the back of my jacket. "well then i guess you deserve to know the truth about this 'Friend' of yours." he rips off my jacket revealing the binding on my chest.  
i fall to my knees putting an arm over my binding and lowering my head to look at the cold ground beneath me when i feel a sword lifting my head up.  
'' sad this is the last time you will ever see her alive or as she likes to say 'him'." he says in that all to familiar voice.  
"I'm sorry." I say looking over to xerza. I feel the blade touch the cloth over my heart.  
"one week." he says lowering his sword and walking away. 'oh god now I have to tell him I'm definitely getting turned in now.' i think to myself but just then I feel my jacket being draped over my shoulders.  
"do you need a place to say?" i hear a kind and worried voice ask me i look up to see the young man give me a small apologetic smile. i pull the jacket over my shoulders.  
"I would just bring more trouble." i said forcing my wobbly legs to stand.  
" I'm fine with trouble, you can stay with me." he says giving me a small calming smile.  
"you sure about this?" i say giving him an unsure look.  
"you just almost died. I'm not just leaving you here." he reaches out his hand for me to take, i slowly reach out my hand and take his. when i do he slowly walks me towards his house I'm still unsteady I'm not sure why maybe it was seeing 'him' again. we walk into his house and he gestures towards a room.  
"you can take a bath if you would like."  
"are you sure?" i ask him.  
"you've had a long day, its fine with me." I then realized i had just worn my jacket with pants today and i didn't have a shirt.  
"Hey um... Can i borrow some clothes?" I asked rubbing my arm.  
"oh yeah sure." I could see his face turn slightly pink as he walked over to a chest of drawers grabbing a black shirt and shorts. " here." he said I could see it looked about a size too big for me. I walked over to the small room shut door and started to run water into the tub. i took off my binding and removed the rest of my clothes and slipped into the nice warm water, I can't remember the last time i was able to have a hot bath. i washed myself off I was sure to wash out all of my hair.  
I step out of the tub the floor below me wet, I walk over to the mirror and comb through my now drying hair. I grab his black shorts and T shirt slip them on and walk into the main room. xerza is sitting on the couch, I sit on the floor leaning against the front of the couch next to him.  
"have you seen the stars tonight?" He asks me.  
"yeah." I say glancing out the .  
"beautiful aren't they." he says with a sense of wonder in his voice.  
"ye-" before I can finish he cuts me off.  
"that floor cant be comfortable, come sit on the couch." xerza says patting the open spot next to him  
"oh uh- sure " I say taking the seat next to him I grab my journal out of my jacket on the table next to us and I start jotting down what had happened that day. its mid fall and the and the "house'' we are staying in can get pretty cold I can feel myself shiver when a small breeze comes in.  
"you're cold, do you want a blanket?'' I hear xerza say I'm a bit surprised nobody ever really cared if I was warm or fed nobody really cared period.  
''yeah I guess I am cold." he raps a blanket around my shoulders, but I can him shiver when the next breeze comes in.  
"here let's share it.'' I say putting the blanket over both of us, I didn't realize how cold I am and xerza Is so warm I subconsciously nudge myself closer to him. he looks at me a little surprised and I guess I am to so i quickly scoot away a bit, but he raps his arm around me and I scoot back. in I feel his hand over my hair.  
'' your hair is so soft after you wash it.'' he says his voice soft  
''oh, um thanks?" I respond startled by his comment  
"oh sorry, I didn't mean it in a weird way" he says removing his hand from my head  
"its okay" I respond I can feel myself falling asleep and as my eyes flutter closed I see him smile at me and its calming for in this second I dint feel as if I need to be on alert or I could die I feel something new, I feel safe. 

ch3

 

my eyes flutter open and I see xerza peacefully sleeping. i know i have to start my day so I slowly sip off the couch and walk to the restroom. i put my binding back on slip on my pants and jacket brush through my hair. my memory of yesterday is fuzzy but I know I'm in trouble. now it's time to face reality I walk out to the kitchen and i see xerza making tea.  
"want some?" he asks pouring a cup of tea and holding it out to me.  
"sure." I say grabbing the warm cup and taking a sip.  
"hey-" i hear him say but i cut him off.  
"look i know what you're thinking, call me whatever you like either way I'm still human." I tell him setting my cup on the table and crossing my arms.  
"hey i was just going to ask is you want to be referred to as him." he said giving me a small smile and picking up his cup.  
"oh, um he is fine." I say grabbing my glass.  
"i know that there's something going on with you and i want to help. but I need to know what you owe him." he asks me I look up to his eyes i can see they are filled with worry.  
"i don't owe him anything."  
"clearly you do."  
"look let's just say i was in a bad place and he used that me against me, i had to get out so i stole some money from him."  
"how much?"  
"100 gold coins."  
"100 coins!? That's it he's willing to kill you over 100 coins."  
"it's more than that he said he owned me so when i left i was like his property leaving."  
"for right now let's just get the money."  
"for right now i only have 32 gold coins." i say grabbing my pouch from the inside of my jacket.  
"you can steal right? That means you can also catch people who steal we could just find someone with a bounty on them and 'BOOM'. we can pay him off." he says walking towards me.  
"any other thief knows what I look like." I say looking over to him. "wait what if i use a disguise. i heard that 'eivj'. (he has a 300-gold coin reward out on him for killing a ranger) will be at the Broussard's grand opening to convers his plans all we need to do is sneak in."  
" then let's do it!" he says placing his cup on the table and walking over to take hold of my hand. 'why did he take my hand?' I think to myself "you will be okay I promise."  
"I need a dress."  
"what?"  
"i need a dress it's the perfect disguise."  
"are you okay with wearing a dress?" he squeezes my hand in his.  
"yeah its fine with me."  
"okay well then let's go into town." he says letting go on my hand we make our way out of his house and into the town .

ch4

we walk down the street looking at the shops hoping one of them has dress clothes we can afford.

"hey do you want to get some food?" xerza says pointing to a small shop its a cute little café style restaurant it had a small sign on the front that said "clairas café." 

"sure." i say starting to walk towards the restaurant. we make our way inside and find a seat the waiter walks up to us and asks what we would like to eat. i ask for a bagel and xerza orders some toast we eat our food and make our way back onto the street. We walk a short way before spotting a small thrift store. "how about this store?" I say pointing to the small building.

"Good eye, lets check it out." he says walking inside. i follow behind him we walk inside and see a small glass counter filled with jewelry and knickknacks. beyond that there are about 6, 10 ft long racks of clothes. I walk up to the counter to see the shop owner a little old lady. 

"hi do you have any dresses?" i ask her giving her a small smile.

"yes, they are on that rack in the far back corner." she says punting to the corner of the store.

"whose the lucky lady?" she asks giving me a small smile. in a time where all women are expected to ear dresses or skirts i knew this question was inevitable. 

"oh um well-" I start to say but xerza cuts me off. 

"its for our friend this one finally got the courage to ask her out so we wanted to give her a gift." he said putting his hands on my shoulder and giving the small old lady a smile. 

"oh how sweet." she said turning to go back to cleaning. xerza and I start walking over to the dresses. 

"nice save." I say looking over at him.

" you know for the smooth thief you sure did choke." he jokes. i give him a small shove in the shoulder and he laughs a small bit being sure the clerk couldn't hear us. I walk over to the rack looking for a dress always checking the price tag first. all of the dresses I look at have prices over 100 gold coins until i came upon a black dress that looks like an old maid dress I grab the price tag and flip it over '18 GC'. 

"hey xerza look at this." i say holding up the dress.

" that one looks perfect." he says giving me a thumbs up. We walk over to the small counter placing down the cloths we got.

"did you find everything?" she asks .

" yes." I respond giving her a small smile. 

"because you are so lovely, and you remind me of my lovely late husband, how about I give you this pendant for free" she says holding up an oval shaped green pin. " i bet the lovely lady will love it" she places the small pendant on the table. 

"thank you." i say we pay and leave making our way back to his house. When we get to the small house I set the clothes down and make my way the the bathroom. once I'm there I close the door take off my binder and change into a pair of shorts and a tank top I got at the small shop. I walk into the main room and lean against the wall silence fills the room as I look out the window. 

"Follow me." he says leading me to his bedroom. we walk in and I can see him struggling to reach a small string hanging from a panel in the ceiling. I'm about 5in taller than him so I ask. 

"Can I help?" he looks over at me and nods. I lift him up by the waist (no way I'm pulling that string myself I don't know what's up there) and I can tell he's a bit surprised but he reaches up and pulls the cord I set him down and he brings down a latter.

"This way." he says starting to climb the latter and I follow him the latter leads us to the roof and we have a full view of the stars. "do you like star gazing?" 

"I do actually." I say sitting down and tilting my head up to look at the sky. xerza lies down next to me looking at the wonderful view above us. i lie down with my hands above my head We lie there In silence looking up at the stars. it's calm I can feel his eyes on me but I decide not to do anything about it I don't think he realizes I know he's looking .

Xerza pov  
I know I'm supposed to be looking at the stars but I just can't help but look at Quinn. he's perfect the lite streaks in his hair his perfect skin. but I can see he's paying attention to our surroundings, he's always on edge that's what living on the streets can do to someone. I've met lots of people who have been pushed into the streets for one reason or another. see this world has very strict rules about who you should be like. if your a girl you in most villages you are expected to wear dresses and care for the family, and if you are male you are expected to find a lady and provide for the family. if you don't fit that mold you will be pushed to the streets. so iv learned to be king listen to peoples stories its not like iv had the best life ether.

ch5

Quinn pov  
I can tell xerza is falling asleep, I cant sleep most nights so I can just stay up and be on guard if he falls asleep. (like I'm not always on guard) I should probably get xerza inside its not safe to be outside especially when you're with someone who is currently on a kill list, so I lean over and nudge him on the shoulder.  
"hey you should head in" I say in a low enough tone that I guess he doesn't hear me.  
"hmmm" he says now I can definitely tell hes falling asleep. "I guess we should head inside" he says standing up and offering out his hand to help me up.  
"oh, uh thanks" I say taking his hand and standing up.  
"you can go ahead of me the hatch can sometimes be sticky" he gestures towards the latter so I start making my way down into the house. I walk from the bedroom into the main room xerza enters the room soon after me. "so if you're staying here you should probably have your own room but the closest thing I have is a walk in closet that has a bed in it"  
"really you don't have to let me stay here iv lived on the streets for years I can handle it" I tell him and yeah I can handle it and I really don't want to intrude but I haven't slept on a real bed in years.  
"I insist, nobody else is staying there" he says walking over to the small door in-between the bathroom door and his bedroom door. "this will be your room" he opens the door revealing a small room with a twin sized bed in it.  
"I'm at least paying rent" I say standing up and crossing my arms.  
"last time I checked your in debt 100 GC there is no way I'm charging you rent" he says walking over to me "just let me do you this favor" is voice was softer when he said this. 'why is he trying to help me?' I think to myself I look to meet is eyes they have the same look as they did that day when we met.  
"okay" say I hadn't noticed how late it was until I looked at the clock I was almost one am.  
"I'm going to head to bed" xerza says walking over to his room. I walk to the small closet like room, I step inside there is about a foot of floor space between the bed and the wall. I sit down on the side of the bed. I can tell I'm tired so I decide to lie down, there is a small blanket and a pillow on the bed. I curl up inside the blanket and rest my head on the pillow I close my eyes and drift asleep surprisingly easily.  
*I open my eyes to find I'm not in the room I fell asleep in. no, this room is bigger It has a small table and a larger bed. I sit up and place my feet on the floor its surprisingly cold. I look down and see a cobble stone floor I remember this room but I cant place from where. the walls the table with its empty plate placed on top its all so frumiliar. I start to walk over to the door I just have this feeling I need to get out of this room. when I turn the handle its locked, i start to pull harder at this point I have the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't care if I break down the door I need to get out so I start pulling on the handle with all my force.  
after what feels like a half hour of pulling I fall to the floor, I'm sobbing I just want out. I hate the feeling this place gives me. that's when I see the door handle move. everything turns to slow motion the door opens and light floods the room. that's when i see him that face that's burned into my memory standing in front of me I see him smile then everything goes balck.*  
I bolt awake I'm sobbing I cant control it those memorys I cant stand them I bring my knees to my chest and I just sob hoping I don't wake xerza.  
Xerza pov  
my eyes flutter open to a sound I cant quiet place until it hits me 'sobbing'. its coming from quinns room, I slowly sit up placing my feet on the floor and slowly walking to his door. I place my ear on the wood the crying Is definitely coming from this room so I slowly open the door. that's when I see him his knees are at his chest and hes sobbing when he looks up at me his eyes are red and puffy from crying.  
"what happened?" I ask before thinking that's probably not the best thing to ask.  
"I had a dream" he rspondes not moving,  
"do you want to talk about it?" I ask my mom used to always have me tell her my nightmares when I had them. it helped to talk about them.  
"not realy" he responds looking up at me  
"is there anything I can do to help?" I ask I really am worried I'm not sure how often this happens.  
"would you hold me?" I'm slightly startled by this Quinn hadent talked about the kiss I had assumed it was just a deluirous mistake. but he looks so true like this was all he wanted. I don't want to push him I honestly wasn't thinking when I kissed him. we had only known each other for a day but I just had this feeling its one I cant explain.  
"oh uh sure " I say I don't know why I sound so unsure I really do enjoy being close to Quinn.  
"you don't have to" he says lying back down and facing the wall.  
"but I would love to" I say liying down next to him and rapping my arms around him he turns to face me and burrys his face in my chest I pull him closer to me.  
I hold him until I can hear his breathing calm he fell asleep so I let myself do the same. 

ch6

Quinn pov  
I awoke to something wrapped around my torso. I panicked slightly until I looked down and saw it was xerza. i then I reailized another thing, I was cuddling with xreza I guy I met two days ago. why in the world did I trust him so much. this feeling was soo bizzar but I also liked it I had never felt this way about anyone, not even my family. when I didn't fit there mold they kicked me out. that's why I live on the streets struggling to survive. xerza shifted pulling mr closer to him his arms were aroung my ribcage and is legs were tangled with mine it felt so foren to hold someone. the room was still dark even though that gave me no telling of the time seing as this room didn't have windows and I dint bother to find a candle.  
I also rememberd my life depended on today. if I didn't catch this guy I wouldent have the money and I was better off dead. I cant run from 'him' forever but It shouldn't be that hard. all I had to do was catch the guy I mean its not like I haven't beat people up before. I feel so bad for dragging xerza into all of this but if he wasint here to help me I would probably be dead. that's when I see him look up at me his face is a bright pink.  
"goo- good morning." he mumbles 'why is he blushing?!?' I can feel my face get warm.  
"M-Morning." I say his face slowly retirns to its normal color.  
"are you okay? your dream last night seemed pretty bad." he says sitting up next to me.  
"yeah im fine really, don't worry about me." I say I still don't want to seem weak around him.  
"do you want some breakfast? when's the last time you ate?" he asks me.  
"at the café I guess." I say rubbing my arm.  
"the café?!? im making you food."he says getting up and walking into the kitchen. i slowly get up after him and make my way to the kitchen. I run my hand through my hair but before I can say anything I here a knock at the door. I reflexively grab my dagger.  
"relax its probably one of my friends." he says walking over door. "and if its not please don't imidietly stab them." he opens the door revealing a guy with medium short blond hair he has a tough look on his face.  
"hey alex!"he says he looks happy to see him so it must be one of his friends. "come in I was just making food." he steps aside and he walks I see him spot me.  
"oh who is this- person?" he asks confused.  
"this is Quinn." he says walking over and putting his arm on my shoulder. "Quinn meet alex, alex meet Quinn."  
"Hi" I say taking a step back. "hey xerza im gonna go get changed." i say walking into the bathroom so I can put my binding back on.  
Xerza pov  
"so alex what brings you here?" I ask walking over to the pantry and grabbing my last loaf of bread.  
"I haddent spoken to you lattely I wanted to see what you were up to or if you still even lived here." he says stepping closer to me and crossing his arms.  
"yeah im still here." I grumble under my breath I pick up a jar of jam from my counter and spread it on the bread.  
"how did you meet Quinn?" he asks me I can feel him staring at me.  
"long story." I say walking over to him that's when I see Quinn walking out of the bathroom.  
Quinn pov  
I exit the washroom after changing into my shirt and pants I can see xerza chatting with Alex.  
"hey Quinn howd you meet xerza?" he asks me stepping closer.  
"oh, umm. its a long story I don't want to bore you." I take a small step back sliding my hand into mt pocket and taking hold of my dagger. I still don't trust this person and he looks like he could definitely beat me in hand to hand combat although I have been working on a style that allows mr eo beat aponents bigger than me.  
"hmm is that so, xerza told me the same thing, say you to aren't dating are you?" that question cought me off guard but I did kinda seem that way from an outside view, wait no it wouldn't. xerza cuts in.  
"hes my new roommate, whitch reminds me iv got plans soon but it was nice catching up with you" he say walking up to the door and holding it open.  
"okay bye xerza" he says walking out the door and closing it behind him. xerza walks over taking the two peace's of bread off the counter .  
"here have one." he says handing me one of the slices I take it and take a bite. "we need to come up with our fake Identitys im thinking my name could be lance, lance sziper."  
"well im thinking my name could be emma icuryus. now for why we are there."  
"a date of course."  
"yeah that makes the most sense."  
\--------------------time skip----------------------  
by the time we hade our full story worked out it was time to go to the gala so I changed into my gown and xerza changed into his suit.  
"ready to go milady" he said linking our arms I let out a small sigh.

\--------------------------time skip---------------------------

We arrive at the gala it's a large open restaurant hall and the tables seem to be pushed to the sides to make an open area for dancing. the smell of lovely food is overpowering too bad I can't have any of it I'm just here to catch this guy.  
We walk to a table and take a seat. I look around scanning for him but all I can see is people on dates and rich people looking to eat nice food.  
We talked about the plan before we got here. my job is to lead him out of the gala hall when I do xerza will sneak in and tie him up the only problem is we need to get him to us unarmed.  
The plan is to make him think we are going to make a business deal make him think we have money it's a long shot but it might just work.  
One problem this plan also means we need to act like a couple. now I have never been in a relationship I don't know about xerza and I wasn't going to ask.  
"Hey, so we need to act like a couple." he said keeping his voice low.  
"Okay but I still don't see him." right as I say that I spot him at the other end of the hall chatting with some people. "Wait I see him this is our time."  
we casually make our way over to him and start up a conversation about businesses when he invites us out side to chat more because he is going to have a cigarette. this is egzactly what we need so we all walk outside and when we get there he says to us.  
"I know your plan" he says giving us a menacing look.  
"what?" I respond im honestly surprised but I try to act oblivious.  
"you think I don't know who you are, you think I don't know I have a bounty out on me. you are going to try to catch my you cross dressing freak." he responds reaching into his pocket and grabbing a dagger.  
"quinn watch-" I feel the blade slice into my arm I couldent move in time xrerzas warning was too late. I fall to the ground placing a hand over my blood soaked arm I can see xerza attack him so I ignore the pain and grab the dagger that I strapped to my arm. i run as fased as I can to stab eivj but he dodges my attack and slashes my side. I can see xerza has a small cut on his face seeing this gives me a sudden boost of rage and energy that I'm able to stab eivj in the side giving us enough time to flee. as we are running away I can feel myself get light headed my vision begins to blur until everything goes black. 

ch7

xerza pov  
I see quinn start to trip and fall behind me so I turn around to help him up but when I look he isint tring tp get up that's when I see it a large slash anlong the left side of his waist I realized he must have passed out from blood loss I gently pick him up and start running to my house  
when I get there I place him gently on his bed and sit by his feet I need to stop his bleeding im not sure if he's woken up yet but I want to stop his bleeding  
"hey, quinn?" I ask hoping for a response  
"yeah" I see him start to sit up but wince and lie back down  
"I need to stop your bleeding, but that also means I need to get to your wound." I tell him moving a bit closer  
"so we need to take off my dress, don't worry I have shorts and a top on under it" he says sitting up slower this time  
"okay" I stand up and move behind him "can I unzip your dress?" I ask  
"yeah" he says I slowly unzip the fabric trying to to hurt him one the dress is below his wound I realize my illness kit is in the washroom  
"im gonna grab the gause, put pressure on you wound okay" I walk out to the washroom and grab my illness kit I walk back to the room "im gonna wash and wrap the wound with gause"  
"okay" he removes his hands they have a layer of blood to show the shollow slash in his side I rince off thoe wound with watter and dab away some of the blood I then wrap his waist tightly with the gause to stop his bleeding and cover his wound then I do the same for his arm by the time all his wounds are covered the bed was soaked with blood and water and I don't think he should sleep there  
"how are you feeling?" I question  
"could be better" he responds in a sarcastic tone  
"you can sleep in my bed ill stay on the couch" I say slowly helping him up " do you want me to carry you?"  
"sure" he says I can tell hes out of it  
"okay" I lift him up and he wraps his arms around my shoulders and his legs around my waist hes slightly bigger than me so its kinda akward but I carry him to my bed and set him down my sheets and blankets are all dark grey and black so it gives the room a dark feel but I light the candle on my night stand  
"I forgot how bad it feels to me stabbed" he says putting his hand on his bandage I need to find out when he was stabbed the first time later but for now I shoul help him withn the pain  
"what can I do to help?" I ask I really want to help him  
"you still have a scratch on your face"  
"hmm" I lift my hand up to my cheek I can fell blood on my cheek "oh I didn't nodice"  
"ill be fine I just need some rest" he says closing his eyes I leave the room letting him rest I lie down on the couch and let my mind wander 'what's his past?' 'how did he wind up in this situation' I let my mind wander until I drift asleep  
Quinn pov  
the pain is awfull but it not like iv been through worse I just have have to push thrugh it I stare at the cealing thinking about what im going to do my only option is to keep running but im to hur to do it without a horse or a healer i can hear xerza moving in the next room hes walking twards this one i see him i the door way he looks as if he had just woken up  
"hey" i welcome my voice tiered and low  
"hey, so im going to go find my friend hes a healer, will you be okay here alone?"he asks me walking closer  
"yeah"i respond trieing not to let my voice show how much pain im in  
"okay, ill be back soon" he says walking out of the door way i can hear the front door open and close  
i only have three days and honastly i have no idea what will hapen when he gets me he might kill me with all his men he lost because of me its not imposible to think he will kill me or he might lock me in that room agien that hell like space i was in that room i never want to see agein that room is worse than death  
i hear the door open it must be xerza and his friend i hear two voices and two sets of foot steps and i see a short girl dressed i a nice dress start walking twards me  
"hi im nina xerzas friend" he says to me her voice is soft  
_____-time skip brought to you by magic-_____  
when the healing is done the slash in my side is almost fully heald nothing is left but a large bruse  
"thank you, so much" i say standing up slowly  
"no problem, this is my gift and i want to use it to heal people" she responds paking up her stuff saying bye to xerza and leaving the house  
"you two seem close" i say walking over to xerza  
"yeah weve been friends since we were kids" he replies a breeze hits the house and I feel myself shiver from the cold  
"I don't think I can stay here any longer" I tell him I need to leave its my only choice  
"I know" he responds his answer surprised me  
"I should pack my things" I say slowly walking to the main room  
"can I be honest with you?" he asks me I turn to him  
"yeah" I respond it was the only thing I could think to say I have no idea what he's going to say  
"I would like to go with you, iv seen the type of trouble you get into its not safe for you to go alone and I don't have any reason to say here" I'm shocked I can feel my eyes fill with tears I knew he might try to stop me but I cant bring him into my trouble he's already done more than I deserve  
" I cant let you do that you've already helped me too much" I walk past him I grab my bag and coat slowly open the door "thank you for everything" I close the door behind me and let the tears run down my face 

ch8

 

I start to run I don't know where im going but I need to leave. I run as far as my legs will take me weaving through back allies until they give out I fall to my kneas and let the tears stream down my face I know that my choices mean death I know that I cant pay 'him' back. I know I would have never fit in anyway who would want a freak like me, definitely not my parents and when I met 'him' all he wanted was my body. nobody would ever care about me even when I try to fit in im still the puzzle piece that fits in nowhere. I know nobody will care if im gone. I look up from the ground my vision blurred by tears the sky is dark and filled with stars stars that have always seemed to welcome me with open arms.  
I can hear footsteps come nearer to me at this point I don't care who it is. I look over and see it that c shaped scar forming around his eye I know this is it. I see for men standing behind me I know he would have come alone if he had planned to kill me. I see him say something I cant quite make out and then his men all surround me one of them wraps my wrists in rope and I instinctively try to pull my arms away and I feel the guard kick me I wince in pain the other three guards wrap each of my ankles and around my neck with ropes connected to cords each guard holds.  
a blindfold is placed over my eyes so I cannot see but I am forced to walk I hear a door open and I can feel shackles being placed on each of my limbs and the ropes are taken away and I can hear footsteps leaving and the door closes that's when it all comes rushing back all the memories from being with 'him' tears flooding my blinded eyes I fall to the ground the shackles holding my arms pulling them behind me and my knees hitting the cold ground all I wanted was to be free 

ch9

*two weeks later*  
I'm not sure how long iv been in here time seems warped and distorted in this place, there is no light besides a small candle placed on a shelf. I'm fed only scraps the chains on my shackles were switched to be longer at some point after I was thrown in here but can still barely make it to the other side of the room without them stopping me.  
I hear someone on the other side jingle keys I hope they are here to bring food but the nerves build up in my stomach when I don't hear the slider that food is placed to me through open but the entire door I can hear foot steps enter the room but I don't want to looks up  
"look up at me my sweet little girl" I hear his cold harsh voice say to me I can hear the door close behind him "look up at me" he says his voice harsher I slowly look up and I can see his awful face looking down at me  
"just kill me already!" I yell at him  
"Oh I wont just kill you, you're special" he says his tone cold that's when it hits me he has a mask on why well I can smell something strange and my head is getting hazy soon all goes to blur and my vision goes black


End file.
